Kuruoshi Yasei
Kuruoshi Yasei '''is one of the main characters of the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy who holds the title of the "Gluttonous Dragon" due to his seemingly endless hunger and his delinquent-like behavior. Kuruoshi is a reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki. He lives with her and his younger sister, Kosui. Appearance Kuruoshi is a 17-year-old high school student of above average height and average build. He has long black hair and red eyes. His skin is tanned, and his ears are pointed. His canines are sharp, and are easily noticed when his mouth is open. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. His casual attire consists of a black hoodie jacket over a short-sleeved white shirt, simple dark blue pants, and white sneakers with black trim. On his body, Kuruoshi has tattoos on the sides of his torso and along his clavicles. However, they are actually runes that enhance his strength, speed, durability, and stamina. In his World Eater form, Kuruoshi is humanoid, but the only feature on his face is his eyes. His body is black with bright yellow flecks and has golden yellow markings on the torso that have a highly technological appearance. His body has a yellow outline and releases a red glow, and is surrounded by traces of red and golden energy. Personality As his title implies, Kuruoshi is like a hungry beast. He usually only has three things on his mind: eating, fighting anything and anyone that angers him, and taking care of what he considers to be his. Due to the bullying he faced, he is short-tempered and prone to violence, and usually acts like a delinquent. However, he is a caring person deep down. Because of his treatment, though, very few people have experienced his kindness. However, Kuruoshi has occasionally been seen tending to stray animals and helping at the orphanage, charities, and soup kitchens. He truly cares for Kosui, Sena, and his fellow peerage members and will do what it takes to protect them. In his World Eater form, Kuruoshi is very calm. He quickly analyzes situations and acts accordingly. However, this does not mean that he is not dangerous. Kuruoshi will destroy those in his path, absorbing their remains. He will not stop until until there is nothing left or he leaves the state, whether it is manually, from exhaustion. or by external force. History As a child, he was a victim of bullying. Although his hair didn't stand out, his eyes, ears, and skin tone made him an outcast and a target for said bullying. He had the appearance of a foreigner, so nobody wanted to stand up for him. Whenever other children did something they weren't supposed to, such as putting tacks on the teachers' seats or destroying someone's personal property, Kuruoshi was blamed for it. Even when there was evidence proving his innocence and it was extremely obvious he was innocent, the adults turned a blind eye and punished him anyways. As a result, Kuruoshi started to lash out whenever someone provoked him. Over time, he became well-known among the delinquents and gangs in the city. It was during this time that Kuruoshi started to notice his hunger increasing until it was nearly insatiable. No matter what he ate and how much he ate, his hunger always returned. One night while walking home, a Stray Devil that was once a Nekomata attacked him. With his mind clouded by hunger, he unknowingly killed and ate it, not realizing what happened until he found himself sitting in front of what was left of its corpse, and its half-eaten heart in his hand. Thinking he ate a wild animal that attacked him, he tried to leave to avoid trouble, but his hunger got the best of him and he ate the rest of its body. Knowledge of skills he never knew about started to fill his mind, surprising him. Kuruoshi secretly experimented with his newfound abilities, concluding that it was caused by him eating the Stray Devil. He came up with the idea to see if the same would happen with any creature he ate and soon started eating more animals in hopes of replicating the event. However, he realized that he was missing something, as only five of the countless creatures he ate afterwards gave him abilities. He returned to his normal daily life, but still kept watch for more creatures like the Stray Devil. One day, he heard about Issei Hyoudou getting a girlfriend, and decided to follow them on their date in an attempt to sabotage it as revenge for the times Issei bullied him. When he saw Issei get stabbed by Raynare, he realized that he could gain more powers. He took the chance to attack her in an attempt to consume her to gain her abilities. Unfortunately, he was stabbed as well, though he managed to use his pyrokinesis to cauterize his wound. He then crawled away and collapsed under a tree, where Sena saw him. Seeing her opportunity and remembering how he helped her once, she revived him as her Pawn. Powers and Abilities '''Consume: By eating something, whether it is a creature, person, attack, or artifact, Kuruoshi can gain its traits and abilities. If what he ate is/was a living being, though, he will obtain knowledge and memories as well. However, he cannot control what he gains, which includes detrimental traits, and gaining too many abilities and traits in a short time can actually harm him. *'World Eater:' Kuruoshi allows his power to take over his instincts, unleashing a beast that knows only eating and destroying. It is a wildcard, and is unpredictable, since it sometimes cannot tell friend from foe, making this Kuruoshi's most dangerous skill. In this state, Kuruoshi body is essentially composed of the powers and abilities he obtained from his Consume ability. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kuruoshi is a master hand-to-hand combatant which he uses along with his enhanced strength allowing him to overpower his opponents. In fact, he was able to defeat large groups of armed thugs with no signs of exhaustion whatsoever and even kill minor Stray Devils when he was still human. He can augment his fighting skills by Promoting to a Rook, Knight, or Queen. Pyrokinesis: The first Stray Kuruoshi ate gave him the ability to manipulate fire to a fair extent. This ability was enhanced by two of the five supernatural creatures Kuruoshi ate before becoming a Devil. Claws: The first Stray Kuruoshi ate also gave him the ability to extend his nails into claws. By focusing magic into the claws, they will become stronger and cut through more materials depending on just how much magic is channeled. Additionally, he can channel other powers he has into the claws, lacing them with power. For example, he can use his fire magic on his claws to set them on fire and burn whatever they cut. Hydrokinesis: Kuruoshi gained this ability after eating a fish-like Stray Devil in a river near the woods. This ability was enhanced by the water yokai that was with it, which incidentally was also fish-like. Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Kuruoshi's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Kuruoshi has more stamina than when he was a human. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Kuruoshi is much stronger than when he was a human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Kuruoshi is much faster than when he was a human. Enhancement Runes: All of Kuruoshi's abilities and traits are enhanced by runes, which he gained after eating a Stray Devil that strongly resembled the Ophiotaurus. Flight: As a Devil, Kuruoshi can fly using his wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Kuruoshi can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment TBD Trivia *Kuruoshi is based on Rou from the re:Monster series. **His World Eater form is a heavily filtered version of Type Void from the game Elsword. *In the alignment system, Kuruoshi would be considered Chaotic Neutral. *Kuruoshi's birthday is September 21st. *Although he may sometimes attack first, Kuruoshi almost never instigates a conflict. *Kuruoshi has a soft spot for cute things. *Kuruoshi and Kayo are the only two characters to have the same unlearnable ability despite not being related to each other. *His theme song is "Voracity" by MYTH&ROID. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils